mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Victorstein
Professor Frank Victorstein was a German born Scientist and professor[citation needed] who appeared in the 2018 Halloween Special. He was likely killed by a self inflicted gunshot. Early life Victorstein was born on the 5th of June 1975 in the small German village of Käsewasser, just outside of Gefälschtestadt. The future professor received his first science kit at the age of 6, shortly before both of his parents were mysteriously killed. Frank was then raised by his creepy uncle Otto Von Prügel until the age of 17, when his uncle also mysteriously died. Education At the age of 20, Frank allegedly attended an institution he referred to as "The University of Gefälschtestadt" but in 2018, researchers for this wiki attempted to locate the campus of the school, but upon arriving in Gefälschtestadt found only a disused public toilet facility in the middle of the woods with "UNIVERSTY" crudely scrawled across the entranceway. Appearance and Personality Professor Frank Victorstein was a slightly overweight man in his early 40s with long black/greying hair. He wore a white Howie lab coat with white science gloves, darkly tinted welding goggles, and flip flops[Why is there no mention of trousers?]. An unstable individual, Frank was impulsive, manic, unpredictable, and stubborn, Often seeing through experiments even when they are 100% likely to fail such as during the infamous "exploding rat candy" fiasco. Scientific exploits Professor Victorstein's most famous experiments involved the bioengineering of nuclear monstrosities new species through the science of staples and toxic waste. Some of his lesser known works include his research into the effects of radiation on squirrels, the invention of the Automatic bedsheet, and perhaps his most ambitious project, Sentient clickbait[number 6 will shock you]. Fame Through his exploits in the word of science, Professor Victorstein became a well-known and respected individual in the mad-science community, eventually reaching celebrity status in 2008 with his creation of a human/spider hybrid. In 2015 he was featured on the cover of Mad Scientist, providing an in depth interview for the issue discussing topics such as ethics, plutonium, and cheese flavoured beverages. "I find that questions of ethics often get in the way of good science. If something can be done, why shouldn't it be done? People will tell you that you can't do something because it's 'ethically wrong' but what about all the diseases I have cured with my research? If I hadn't created those diseases in my lab by testing on homeless cats I would never have been able to find the cure!" '-Professor Frank Victorstein. Mad Scientist.' Fate In the 2018 Halloween Special, MayRey contacted Frank via mobile phone to ask whether or not it was possible for somebody to die twice. The professor responded that it was an interesting "Hypothesis" before explaining that he would need to conduct experiments on the subject before giving an answer. A gunshot is then heard on MayRey's end of the phone, followed by the sound of a collapsing body, silence, screaming, and finally a voice declaring "Good lord, he's dead!". It is assumed that Professor Frank Victorstein survived died during this phone call. Quotes * "What an interesting Hypothesis..." * "If it can conduct electricity, it can run for president!" * "-and they said I'd never amount to anything, fools! according to my machine, I amount to 46 and a half chocolate digestive biscuits!" * "If I can set fire to water, nothing is impossible! Now hand me the Newtonian extrapolator!" * "Why try once when you can try a thousand times." Trivia * Professor Victorstein does not know what "hypothesis" means. * He is dead * So * Very * Dead Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters